Real Good Man
by knightskye
Summary: Songfic oneshot RevanBastilaimplied situations


Real Good Man

Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of Knights of the Old Republic I&II

Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of the song 'Real Good Man' by Tim McGraw

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Girl you've never known no one like me  
Up there in your high society  
They might tell you I'm no good  
Girl they need to understand  
Just who I am  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man

Trig Jarros smirked as he pinned Bastila against the wall of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine.  
"Let go of me this instant!" She yelped in surprise. She was not expecting something like _that_. This only made Trig's smirk grow.  
"Not until you admit you like me." He said, confidant air about him. Bastila scowled.  
"I have no such feelings for you. Even if I did it is against the code to love." She said coldly, trying to break away from him, to no avail.  
"Not even just a little bit?" He asked, leaning in close to her face, lips near hers. Bastila gulped.  
"N…No." She uttered, shutting her eyes tight. She heard Trig chuckle before planting a quick kiss on her cheek.  
"Think about if for me." He said, before pushing himself off the wall and walking away. Carth, who had stood near-by just shook his head with a smile.  
"Got it for _Bastila_? Now there's a surprise." He said, walking along beside Trig. Trig just smiled.  
"Yeah. I do." He said, before hearing the fast clicking for shoes, indicating Bastila was running up behind them.

I may drink too much and play too loud  
Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd  
That don't mean I don't respect  
My Mama or my Uncle Sam  
Yes sir, yes ma'am  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man

"Trig, we need to talk. Now." Bastila said, grabbing Trig by the arm and pulling him away from the group to stand in an abandoned apartment on Tatooine.  
"What's up sweetheart?" He asked, leaning against the wall. Bastila frowned.  
"For one you need to stop calling me that-"  
"I can't." Trig interrupted.  
"Well why not?" Bastila asked, walking near him. Trig pushed off of his wall and met her half way.  
"Because I like you." He said, little smile on his face. Bastila rubbed her forehead with her fingertips.  
"Trig. This needs to stop." She said, sighing. Trig's brows furrowed and he shook his head.  
"No Bastila. I have feelings for you. I won't stop." He said, clenching his fists at his sides.  
"You can't possible mean that." Bastila said, looking up at him. Trig stared right back.  
"I do. And I'll prove it to you." He said, unclenching his fists.  
"And how will yo-" Bastila started but was cut off when Trig leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. He pulled back quickly and started to walk out when Bastila grabbed his shoulder, turned him to look at her, and kissed him. Trig smirked into the kiss before pulling back and walking out, triumphant smile on his face. Not to his surprise he found most of his friends, ears pressed to the door when he came out.  
"Hear something interesting?" he asked, smirk growing tenfold. Bastila stood a little behind him, face bright red.

I might have a reckless streak  
At least a country-mile wild  
If you're gonna run with me  
It's gonna be a wild ride  
When it comes to loving you  
I've got velvet hands  
I'll show you how a real bad boy  
Can be a real good man

"Bastila…" Trig called down the hallway, in search of the woman he loved. They had defeated Malak and destroyed the Star Forge, so now they had a time to relax. Trig scowled as he could not find Bastila.  
"Where are you?" He called out again.  
_I'm over here._ She called out to him with their bond. Trig smiled wide and he walked until he reached one of the apartments the crew was using. He knocked on the door twice before coming in.  
"Bastila?" He asked, seeing as the room was dark. All the sudden the lights switched on, revealing Bastila standing in the middle of the room wearing a pair of Trig's boxers and her bra. She had his trademark lazy smirk on her face.  
"See something interesting?" She asked, using his line from Tatooine.  
"You know it." He said, making his way to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Bastila in turn, let her fingers creep under his shirt and pull it of. Trig shivered at the sudden coldness but didn't do anything. Bastila then placed her hands on his chest, gaining a shiver of delight from Trig. She felt the smirk grow.  
"You like this?" She asked in a teasing voice, drawing little patterns with her nails and fingertips. Trig bit his lip and nodded.  
"A lot." He whispered out. Bastila dropped the smirk to replace it with a genuine smile.  
"I love you." She whispered back before placing kisses all along his chest. Trig tightened his grip around her waist before she looked up.  
"I love you." He whispered back, letting his lips meet hers in a loving kiss.

I take all the good times I can get  
I'm too young for growing up just yet  
Ain't much I can promise you  
'cept to do the best I can  
I'll be damned  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man

Trig lay with Bastila on top of him, resting her head on his chest. She continued to draw little patterns on his stomach."That was payback for Dantooine." She said, tilting her chin to look up at him. He laughed lightly.  
"That affected you _this_ much?" He asked, indicating their current state and position.  
"N-Not this much. But still…" She mumbled, not sure of what else to say. Trig smirked.  
"I'm pretty good huh?" He asked, gaining a shocked look on her face.  
"That's all you can say after we did all that?" She asked, feeling one of her fists clench. Trig laughed.  
"No. You were really good too." He laughed out, making her shake her head and unclench her one fist.  
"You're impossible."  
"I love you too sweetheart."

I may be a real bad boy  
Oh but baby I'm a real good man  
Yes I am


End file.
